Kiss Kiss!
by ebonierose234
Summary: when its harrys turn to look after teddy and everybody is annoyed with ron and hermions behaviour toward echother what will they do? one-shot. R&R


Do not own Harry Potter!

Teddy was about a year old and the remnants of the war were starting to disappear and people were beginning to get over deaths of friends and family, letting their lives continue. (Not to say they were forgotten, just the grieving and moping around stopped)

So as Teddy was around a year old he was beginning to talk and copy his godfather in every way, from morphing himself into a black haired, green eyed baby with a scar, to trying to say and do what Harry did - which also resulted in Harry's wand being stolen often.

That day had been a Sunday, which meant that every Weasley and close friends to the Weasley's descended on The Burrow for dinner. That weekend Andromeda had been at a friends and therefore Harry had happily taken Teddy into his care. It had been that day that Harry and George had taken to sitting at the dinner table, with Molly preparing dinner around them, and the boys had been talking about the Marauders map, wondering if they could add more places to it without destroying it.

"I bet it would do anything you asked it to Harry! I mean you're a second generation Marauders, just tell it and see what it does," George had reasoned

"Yeah I know, but I don't want or break it or destroy it. It's really one of the last things I have of Sirius, Remus, and dad. And I really want to give it to Teddy and my own kids as well as share it with your own. You know what I mean? Carry on the legacy you know?" Harry asked a little nervous. Molly still didn't know about half of the things that they got up to in school that had nothing to do with Voldemort and all to do with pranks.

"Yeah I hear ya, but this way Teddy will know where to go when he needs something or where is godfather almost died. Several times."

"Yeah but 1)he won't be able to get into the chamber and your sister also almost died down there as well as your brother! And I would let him down there anyway, its creepy!"

"Harry Potter! Admitting that something creeps him out!" George said placing a hand over his heart as if it hurt.

"Oh, shut up! And 2) what's the fun of him finding it if it's on the map? Wasn't one of the really fun thing to do prove that dad, Sirius and Remus didn't know everywhere in Hogwarts?" Harry asked matter-of-factly, with a smug grin on his face as he reluctantly agreed.

"Oh did you know that they are having the interviews for new teachers today? Want to see who's there? I think Percy said that he was going to go for the History of Magic job," George asked suddenly serious.

"Sure," Harry pulled the Marauders Map out of his back pocket and laid in on the table. "I carried it around with me all that year we were on the run, its force of habit." He added as George gave him a pointed look.

"Ok" he held his hands up in surrender.

"I solemnly sweat that I'm up to no good."

The red words appeared on the aged and worn parchment. Teddy who had been distracted by a bird out the window that had flown away turned in time to see it all appear.

"'Ot tat, Awy?" Teddy had asked.

"It's a map that your daddy and his friends made back in school. Your daddy was Moony and he was part of the Marauders," Harry said as if Teddy could understand him.

"Moo-ee! Dada moo-ee!" Teddy cried with a happy smile on his face.

Harry and George sat shocked for a minute before equally big smiles.

"That's right Teddy! Can you say Marauder? Mar-au-der." Harry said tickling Teddy stomach.

"No, no, no Teddy, can you say Weasley Weezes? We-zl-ee-s we-zes," George asked.

"I doubt that George dear," Molly said.

"Well we can always try," he replied, "come on Teddy, say Weasley Weezes."

"Teddy say Marauder for Uncle Harry."

"Say Weasley Weezes."

And so this continued with Teddy looking between the two, laughing and clapping, not bothering to even attempt to say the words being shouted across the room, until…..

"Hey guys!" Ginny came through the door with a huge smile on her face, when she spotted Teddy it grew (if possible) bigger. "And how is my favourite little guy?" she picked him up out of his high chair and held him above her head.

Teddy laughed and pointed at her "Gin-ee!" he screamed.

Harry and George heads snapped towards the pair.

"I guess we both lost," Harry whispered to George. All he could do was nod.

"Hello beautiful," Harry said standing up and approaching his girlfriend who was still holding his baby godson. "How are you today?"

"I am very well thank you," she smiled at him and lent in for a kiss.

"See you two are normal, you got over all that sexual tension but will Ron and Hermione? Nooooooo!" George said, smirking at his now red faced little sister.

"George! Enough! Set the table for me dear," Molly said as she began dishing up dinner.

Five minutes late saw all of the Weasley's – bar Bill and a very pregnant Fleur – sat down ready to start a dinner.

"Alright everybody tuck-" Molly was cut off by somebody falling out of the fireplace.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Arthur said standing up and drawing his wand.

"Fleur had a baby girl!" Bills face held the biggest smile anybody had seen in over a year.

The next ten minutes where filled of laugher, hugs and kisses. Until you got to Ron and Hermione who were catching each other's eyes but trying not to and the say time.

"Really guys would you just kiss already?" George asked.

Both blushed deeply.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Teddy's voice came from the back of the room in Harry's arms.

"Yeah what Teddy said! Kiss! Kiss!"

Soon everybody was chanting. Still nothing but more blushing.

"Really guys, we know you like each other why not just get it over with? Its not like we're asking you make your own baby!" Harry said to his best friend's.

They caved. A full fledge snogging session stated in the Weasley living room.

George coughed. They broke apart. "I could have sworn Harry said that we weren't asking you to make a baby… yet."


End file.
